


Locked Away - SPNCasefic 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Illustrations, spncasefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester’s latest case takes them to the Overlook Hotel, the setting of Stephen King's The Shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away - SPNCasefic 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Supernatural Casefic Minibang 2016 story, [Locked Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6688351/chapters/15297079) by Jazzfanatic.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
